


The Answer is You

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sequel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Renjun feels insecure and Mark gives him the assurance he needs.





	The Answer is You

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. markren!sliceoflife  
> 2\. insecure renjun and oblivious(??) mark... OH YES  
> 3\. fluff? tooth rotting sweetness i cANT
> 
> 4\. As always, RIP english.
> 
> Song Inspiration: Q&A - SEVENTEEN ft. Ailee

[Part One: Dear You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581914) 

 

 

Opposites attract—that’s what they say. Maybe that’s the reason why Mark fell in love with Renjun, his timid star painter from the art club. Even though they both love art, Mark has his own way of making his own masterpiece—it’s music and rap.

Renjun finds it weird that he’s now very interested in music now, especially raps. His boyfriend suggested that he should utilize his soft voice with slow song raps to fit the range of his instrument.

They both find their affection for each other even though they’re very opposite in terms of popularity: Mark is the school’s crush and Renjun...well, he’s attractive in his own way but he wants him to go unnoticed.

Despite being Mark’s boyfriend (the whole school already know their relationship that caused a lot of heartbreak from people courtesy of Donghyuck together with Jaemin and their big mouth) Renjun can’t help but to still feel inferior to Mark. His boyfriend is the epitome of perfection—Mark’s deep voice while he raps, his handsomeness that could kill many (both men and women), his passion for his craft that attracts potential people to recruit him in agencies and a lot more he could list on. He feels like he still lacked a lot of things to match Mark and his popularity. Everywhere they go, people always notice his boyfriend.

His bestfriend, Jaemin, tells him to be confident because it was him who Mark loves and nobody else. The moment that Mark saw him, he didn’t look for anyone else. Donghyuck can attest to that. Though his friend’s words are comforting, it isn’t enough for Renjun’s insecurity.

“Mark, do you think I’m handsome?”

Renjun asks out of nowhere when the two of them are hanging out in his room. Mark is currently humming a tune for his upcoming composition while hugging him from behind and resting his chin on top of his shoulder, taking his soft scent that he really like.

The music sheet is completely forgotten, Mark is too focused on wrapping him towards his own body but Renjun needs to know if Mark still finds him attractive after he confessed his feelings for him. He only said I like you, what if that changes in time?

“Hm, why do you ask?” Mark pauses from humming and looks at his side profile, “Yes, you are still handsome that it hurts.” Mark sounds sincere but tired. He’s now focusing more on making music with Lucas for their upcoming school performance. His boyfriend kisses his cheek and he blushes.

Why did he ask? Renjun just wants assurance and he can’t tell Mark about that. He has a lot of things in his mind besides he’s already tired. But an answer would make a difference. 

“N-nothing.” He tries to shrug it off and wraps his arms around Mark’s body. “It’s nothing, I’m just wondering if I still look okay after being stressed with academics. Take a nap. I’ll wake you up if it’s already dinner time.” 

“But, it’s not just something. Tell me—“

“Sleep first. Please?”

Mark doesn’t want to argue because now that his boyfriend offered him to rest, he’s actually feeling sleepy. He lays down on his bed and hugs his moomin plushie. 

Renjun smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. He’s thankful that Mark didn’t probe anymore. He doesn’t need to know his insecurities.

                                                                                         ••••••••••••••••••••••

Mark gets really busy with the music club and Renjun’s always with Jaemin and Jeno. They’re studying for an exam and Renjun cant focus making the two notice him.

“Okay, stop pretending to be okay. What’s your problem?” Jeno asked as he stares at his friend. “You’ve been down lately and we miss seeing your pure smile. All you do is frown and sigh alternately.”

Jaemin puts down his pen and sighs, “Is this still about it? I told you to not stress about anything.” He reaches for his bestfriend’s hand. “Mark sees you and your love alone.”

“It? What’s going on?” Donghyuck arrives and sits with them, making Renjun confused. 

“Where’s Mark?”

Donghyuck looks behind as if there’s someone, “Ahh, we are supposed to go here together but our president calls him to finalize their performance. He needs to dance with her and another member.” He rolls his eyes and leans towards the table, “I hate that girl. Mark is already busy with his performance with Lucas hyung but she insisted that dance performance.”

Renjun closes his eyes, trying to compose himself. “So Mark is going to be busier than he is.” He sighs and looks at his notes, still stuck at the same page for the last hour. “Is it bad that I’m feeling insecure and it seems like I’m not good to be Mark’s boyfriend?”

Donghyuck laughs, earning a glare and slap on the arm from Jaemin. He clears his throat, “I’m sorry, soulmate. I didn’t mean to laugh but can’t you notice that Mark is head over heels for you?” He pats the pure boy on the back softly, “If you’re not going to believe me, just ask him. Ask how he’s really crazy about you if that’s what would make you feel better. You’re his boyfriend, his only angel. Believe me.” Donghyuck ruffles his hair, “besides if you’re gonna be insecure with that girl, please!!! She only has long hair but looks and personality? You win, Injun.”

“Just don’t overthink, Injeolmi. Mark might be popular but his full attention is yours.” Jaemin hugs his arm, giving him a sincere smile.

Jeno nods, “If Mark hurts you, he’s going to face the three of us.” His eye smile is there but the tone of his voice is different.

Renjun is going to meet his boyfriend at the cafeteria after their practice. When he arrives, his friends are with him—Lucas greets him with a wave and Donghyuck gestures him to come. He is still with his members and the pure boy is feeling small again after he sees one of Mark’s members—Mina. 

Mina is definitely beautiful and angelic. She can surpass a real angel, in his opinion. The way her eyes form into crescents when she laughs and the sound of her speaking voice could lure any man into her side. Her skin is milky white that Renjun thinks it’s really glowing. If he might add, she is the music club’s president. His insecurities are back and it’s hard to push it away.

Mark puts his arm around Renjun’s waist and kisses his temple, “Did you wait for too long, baby? Sorry, I have to practice two performances today.”

Renjun shakes his head, still looking at Mina. “N-no, it’s fine.”

Mina looks at their direction and smiles at the couple warmly, “Invite Renjun with us, I’ll treat the team with snacks. I’m famished and I bet your boyfriend’s hungry too.” 

That added to Mina’s beautiful points. She’s very nice and Mark might fall for her angelic gestures. 

“Don’t you think Mina is very pretty?” Renjun whispers mindlessly, earning Mark’s full attention.

“Mina?” Mark looks confused by his question. He pauses for a while before answering, “Well, she’s nice and kinda pretty but no, definitely not beautiful like you. Why do you ask?”

As if Renjun wakes up from his thought, he realizes what he just said. “N-nothing. It’s nothing. I was fascinated by her, that’s all.” He tries to laugh it off but he’s very sure that he sounds awkward that he wants to choke someone in embarrassment. “C’mon let’s go to your team. I want to talk with Hyuck and we couldn’t miss the free food.” 

Mark is still looking at his boyfriend in worry. Why did he keep on asking questions out of nowhere and it’s kind of weird. Whenever he notices Renjun’s weird behavior, his boyfriend will avoid his own questions and will act weirdly as if he’s not Renjun.

                                                                                                     •••••••••••••••••••••

Renjun’s been aloof lately that he’s just like soulless person who acts differently after his encounter with Mina. He feels like Mina and Mark look good together and they both share the same interests. He makes excuses to avoid his boyfriend’s invites to hangout and will always go with Jaemin and Jeno all the time. Even though Mark knows that there’s nothing wrong with them together, he’s still feeling jealous of the time Renjun is with his bestfriend.

Their performance is going to happen later but Mark isn’t completely focused with their last practice. He couldn’t take it and wants to confront his boyfriend about the problem. Lucas understands him because he’s one of the witnesses of Mark’s affection towards the boy and gives the signal to go for him. Good thing is that they already mastered the lyrics and timing. 

Mark thanks his friend and is about to go out when Mina calls him, “We’re still not done perfecting our routine and the show will start soon, where do you think you’re going?” 

“I’m going to see my boyfriend. He’s being distant around me and I couldn’t stand it. I need to know what’s bothering him. I won’t be able to deliver my best performance if he’s still mad at me” Mark tries to reason out, hoping that the president would let him go.

Donghyuck sees the two and raises his eyebrow in annoyance. He is about to confront Mina when he sees her moving closer to his bestfriend.

“This routine important for the team. Mark—“ 

Mina holds Mark’s arm and pulls it lightly to go back and practice but they didn’t continue when they hear a paper bag full of refreshments and a bag falling to the ground; Renjun is standing there, staring at them with wide eyes. Hurt is written on his face and he looks a little pale. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just going to visit Mark and encourage him. I think I came at the wrong time... Uhm, bye—“ Renjun runs as fast as he can, leaving his things behind. His heart hurts; all of his fears resurfaced and he needs to go away from the scene. He felt like he was interrupting something and if he didn’t appear, they might have gotten closer.

“Shoot, Injun! Baby, wait!” Mark is struggling to get out of Mina’s hold. “Please, let me go. I need to go after him!” 

“Do you really like Huang Renjun?”

Mark’s patience is wearing thin. He finds it absurd that she’s asking him that question when it’s fucking obvious that he does. “Do you really have to ask? I like him and at the same time, I love him that my heart doesn’t want to see him crying. So please...”

That’s when Mina lets go of him and Mark sprints fast while calling Jaemin for help.

Donghyuck finally comes closer and puts a hand on her shoulder, “If my favorite couple breaks up because of you, you’re gonna regret it,  _girlie_.” He brushes her hair gently but applying a tiny force, “I don’t want seeing my soulmate cry and you made him shed a tear. Tsk, what a bad girl.” He pats her back and goes back to practice his song. 

Jeno is the one who answers Jaemin’s phone, “He’s crying inside the art room and Nana is already with him. Get your shit together, man. Your boyfriend had been giving you many questions yet you still got time to ignore him. You even made him witness his own fear.” He scolds him as they both walk towards the room where Renjun’s sobs could be heard.

“I think he doesn’t like me that much. What can I do? Mina is perfect; she could replace me in his heart.” 

Mark heart is breaking when he hears those words and wants to punch himself for letting all of these happen.

Jaemin hushes his friend while combing his hair. “Don’t say that, Injeomi. This is just a misunderstanding. We can always ask Mark about it, don’t be irrational—“ 

“I’m tired of asking, Nana. This whole insecurity of mine is really worthless” Renjun wipes his tears and scoots closer to his bestfriend.

Mark enters the room without notice. “Is it really tiring to ask me how I feel about you instead of asking yourself about your own insecurities?” 

Jaemin  and Renjun look behind and sees an angry Mark. He’s definitely mad and hurt. Jaemin wipes Renjun’s tears before standing up to leave them alone.

“Please give him the answer, Mark. Liking him isn’t enough. Do you love him and can’t afford to lose his presence in your life? The answer lies here.” Jaemin points at his heart and gives Mark a pat on the shoulder before going with Jeno outside.

Renjun is still sobbing as Mark stands before him. He couldn’t face him looking like a mess. He would probably think he isn’t attractive anymore with his puffy eyes and runny nose.

“Do you love me, Renjun?”

He looks up, Mark is now in his eye level. Renjun nods, his voice seemed to die down in his throat from the crying.

“I like you very much, Huang Renjun. From the moment I met your eyes and your shining smile, I know that my heart will not look for someone else. You took it without warning and now, it only beats for you. You are my only love; I love you because you are you. I love you because you’re the person that gives me inspiration every single time and it’s really hard for me to not even think about you even when writing my raps that I think I’m going to be crazy. Now, answer me. Do you doubt my feelings for you?”

“N-no.” Renjun speaks with a broken voice. “I never doubted your love for me but my insecurities are just...” His tears pours out again. He tries to continue as he sniffles, “It’s hard to sort my questions about myself. I feel like there’s a lot of things I don’t possess to be with you.”

Mark sighs, squatting down to meet his crying angel in the eye. “Just in case you forgot, I’ve been hiding my identity from you using a pen name and notes. I had a lot of doubts that never got an assurance but when you said you like me, those things didn’t matter.” He pinches his cheek lightly, “I hate it that I made you cry. You look like a swollen injeolmi.”

Renjun smiles and pushes his boyfriend lightly—his teasing makes the tension go away. He takes a deep breath as he wipes his tears away. “I’m sorry, Mark. I’m just not myself and when I saw you with Mina—“

“She’s just the club president and nothing more. After this performance , I would quit the club if that’s what would make you feel in peace.” 

“N-no, don’t do that! I know how much you love music. I love to see you perform. So please no...” Renjun reaches for Mark’s hand, his touch felt warm. “Oh no! What about your performance later?”

“I will still perform but you didn’t answer my question, baby. Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Renjun feels very sure of that. If that’s the question to be asked, he would answer immediately.

“Would you still feel insecure after this?” Mark pouts and Renjun doesn’t know if he wants to choke him or kiss his pout away but he stops himself.

“No. Not anymore. My questions were already done and I will only trust your feelings for me from now on.”

Mark hugs his boyfriend tightly, kissing his head. “Good and always remember if ever you feel insecure again, my heart always beats for one person and that’s you.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Stop crying, Injun. My heart breaks whenever I see your tears pouring out.” Mark touches his cheeks that are still wet with tears.

“Sorry. I won’t cry anymore.” 

“But I must admit, you kind of looked cute while crying. Like a baby,  _my_  baby.” Mark teases him and Renjun’s about to choke his boyfriend to death when Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck (who’s looks like he ran in a marathon) appear inside the room.

“As much as I’m happy that the two of you are okay, we have an important performance to do,  _Mork_.” Donghyuck emphasizes on his bestfriend’s nickname. “We gotta go or else the team will kill you.”

 

“SHOOT!” Mark stands up abruptly and runs fast with Renjun behind him, smiling like he used to be.


End file.
